leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Beach Zone
|d= Near the shore on the far left side of the map |z1=Meeting Place |z2=Iceberg Zone }} The Beach Zone (Japanese: ビーチゾーン Beach Zone) is the second zone the player arrives in in the game PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. It's a large beach area inhabited by many Pokémon. The leader of this zone is . When the player first arrives here, it is announced that has recently claimed ownership of the zone, ever since Empoleon stopped communicating with anyone. has been trying to reason with Gyarados which has only caused fights between the two, resulting in the destruction of many of the bridges in the zone. An earthquake occurs and blocks the way to the cape and to . When trying to cross the only bridge left, the player is challenged to a quiz by a . Once the player has finished the quiz, Corsola allows the player to cross the bridge and they become friends. Once the player crosses the bridge, Feraligatr asks the player to ask Gyarados if they can become friends again. After the player has talked to Feraligatr, is on a different island with a and asks the player to go to the Meadow Zone and ask the there to build a bridge. The from the Meadow Zone agrees to rebuild the bridges. So the player goes back to the Beach Zone and is about to build a bridge when and says that one of Gyarados's rules is that no bridges are allowed to be built and they retaliate and challenge the player to beat Pelipper's Circle Circuit first. Once that is accomplished, the pair will allow Bidoof to construct new bridges and they become your friend, thus allowing the player access to Gyarados once the player has given Bidoof 2 more bundles of lumber. The bridge leads to Piplup and Wynaut. Wynaut and Piplup thank you and Wynaut becomes your friend. Gyarados will challenge you to his attraction, Gyarados's Aqua Dash. Once the player successfully completes it, Gyarados apologizes for his rash behavior. This triggers Feraligatr to open a path to , who takes the player to the Iceberg Zone, where Empoleon is stationed. A deflated hot air balloon lays on the beach just beside Lapras, who says the player may take it for their own if they choose. Piplup appears and says he'll take it back to the Meeting Place. The player then hops on Lapras' back and ventures off to the Iceberg Zone. Attractions Pelipper's Circle Circuit In Pelipper's Circle Circuit, players tilt the Wii remote to make the Pokémon move around the screen. They must fly through rings to get points: gold is worth 100, red is worth 300, and rainbow is worth 1000. After each possible Pokémon (excluding Pikachu) has received a bonus for their performance, is unlocked. She is the best choice when playing this attraction, being able to score over 30,000 points. Gyarados's Aqua Dash In Gyarados's Aqua Dash (Japanese: ギャラドスのマリンスライダー Gyarados's Marine Slider), players hold 2 to propel the Pokémon forwards, while tilting the Wii remote to turn. Hitting Carvanha or Sharpedo will slow them down, while hitting a speed boost will make them faster. After each possible Pokémon (excluding Pikachu) has received a bonus for their performance, is unlocked. Available Pokémon This is a list of all the Pokémon that can be befriended in the Beach Zone. The locations listed are where the respective Pokémon is commonly found when first entering the zone, however the Pokémon have free range and may run off when interacting with other Pokémon. Other Pokémon These Pokémon make an appearance in the Beach Zone but cannot be befriended there by any means. Category:PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure Category:Beaches de:Strandzone es:Zona Playa ja:ビーチゾーン